


Knowing

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you want to know if the end of the world was coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, knotted_rose.

Don was enjoying the post-coital bliss after spending an afternoon making love with Charlie. He was drifting in and out of sleep, waking to pet Charlie's hair, then starting to slip away again when Charlie spoke.  
  
“If the end of the world was coming and there was nothing you could do to stop it, would you want to know?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Charlie lifted his head. “You didn’t even think about it.”  
  
“What’s to think about? I’d rather know what I’m facing and decide how to spend the time I have left. Why, Chuck, you know something I don’t?” he teased.  
  
“Yes.”


End file.
